Revenge
by girlyamato
Summary: gy: hiii a todos, bueno esta es la secuela de mi fic "Hacia una nueva vida" espero que lo disfruten mucho n n La mente retorcida de un criminal que es manipulada por el odio es capaz de hacer lo que sea para vengarse de aquellos que lo encerraron
1. Chapter 1 son solo sueños

Cap. 1 ¿son solo sueños?

Todo en la mansión Kaiba parecía de cabeza pues tres hermosos niños hacían un gran alboroto cada día, el jefe de la casa estaba a punto de llegar y su bello esposo ya lo esperaba mientras platicaba con su cuñado de cabellos negros cuando por fin el sonido de la limosina se escucho fuera de la gran mansión.

Seto: ya estoy aquí

Joey: ¿Cómo te fue?

Seto: muy bien pronto lanzaremos un nuevo videojuego

Mokuba: que bien parece que ahora si estaremos trabajando mucho

Seto: y que lo digan bueno y donde están mis pequeños

Joey: Nigel (7 años) y Keops (3 años) en el patio, y Sunao (14 años) en su habitación

Seto: le ha dado por estar solo últimamente, ¿crees que le pase algo?

Joey: no lo sé tal vez sea la edad, esta entrando en la adolescencia

Seto: ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬

Joey: jaja vamos tiene catorce años

Seto: eso es lo que no me agrada, crecen demasiado rápido

Joey: yo también quisiera que se quedaran pequeños pero sabemos que es imposible

Mokuba: no creen que es hora de cenar

Joey: si vamos n_n

Seto: iré por Sunao

_______________________________________________________

En la habitación de Sunao Seto escuchaba tras la puerta la conversación telefónica de su hijo mayor… (gy: no es más fácil escucharla en otro teléfono de la mansión??? / S: cállate que no escucho… / gy: ¬¬…)

Sunao: no se si debería decirles a mis padres tal vez solo se preocuparían…. Si supongo pero tal vez no significa nada u_u…. que tal si solo estoy algo paranoico…. Bueno seguramente alguien me vendrá a buscar para que baje a cenar nos vemos mañana en el colegio…. Adiós (cuelga el teléfono)

Seto: es hora de cenar

Sunao: ya voy papá

Seto: ¿te sucede algo?

Sunao: no, no pasa nada no te preocupes es solo que tengo tareas pendientes y estoy algo estresado

Seto: de acuerdo intenta ponerte al corriente mañana, será mejor que bajemos

Sunao: si vamos

________________________________________________

Era la mañana del lunes y el ceo debía llevar a sus hijos al colegio, pasó a dejar a Keops al kínder, a Nigel a la primaria ya Sunao a la Secundaria para después dirigirse a su empresa.

Aun en la mansión Joey y Mokuba, platicaban…

Joey: no has visto raro a Sunao, Moki

Mokuba: ahora que lo dices últimamente esta algo reservado, pero no se que tenga

Joey: creo que hablare con él cuando regrese

Mokuba: si supongo que será lo mejor, bueno Joey cuídate yo me voy

Joey: nos vemos

________________________________________________________

Sunao entro al colegio algo pensativo, iba caminando por los pasillos hacia su aula cuando un par de manos taparon sus ojos.

Dam: ¿quién soy? n.n

Sunao: Dam no es gracioso

El otro chico era más o menos de su estatura un poco más bajo, de cabellos color gris perlado y ojos azules.

Dam: andas igual de cascarrabias que tu padre

Sunao: no es cierto él es mas cascarrabias

Dam: jajaja cierto, pero ya ya dime qué te pasa

Sunao: otra vez ese sueño, pareciera que me quiere decir algo

Dam: ¿y lo recuerdas?

Sunao: no todo, solo veo siluetas, un hombre con una pistola y un par de ojos color esmeralda…


	2. Chapter 2 un par de esmeraldas

Cap. 2 Encontrándome con un par de esmeraldas

El día parecía tranquilo, a la mitad de la nada o más bien en medio del bosque más cercano a la ciudad, una mansión de campo de color blanco que le habían dejado sus abuelos descansaba un joven de 29 años, cabellos ébanos y dos esmeraldas por ojos, si Duke Deblin descansaba ahora en su única posesión, aquella que permaneció vacía durante años hasta el regreso de su dueño.

El joven descansaba en el jardín, ese hermoso jardín que sus fieles sirvientes se encargaron de cuidar, aquel que había sido plantado por aquel traidor que lo encerró en prisión todos estos años al cual quería a su lado todavía, si aun esperaba poder tenerlo a su lado así tuviera que acabar con todos a su alrededor, esta vez no fallaría, esta vez el seria el vencedor de esa guerra inconclusa que creyó haber perdido, hacia tres años que había salido de prisión, ahora para poder cumplir su anhelada venganza pues recuperaría aquella familia que le había sido arrebatada por su peor enemigo en los negocios, Seto Kaiba, aquel que enamoro a la persona que debiera estar a su lado ahora.

- Aquí lo tiene Señor-

Duke: gracias ya puedes irte

Aquel hombre se fue dejándolo de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ahora con una fotografía en sus manos en donde contemplaba aquel atractivo muchacho de catorce años, aquel al que era parte de su destrozada familia, observo la fotografía un chico rubio y ojos esmeraldas iguales a los suyos, si que le habían obedecido cuando pidió que le entregaran un niño que se pareciera a sus padres adoptivos, no pudo haber hecho mejor elección.

Duke: bien querido Kaiba, la guerra aun no termina

___________________________________________________

La una y media de la tarde y la campana de la escuela anunciaba a los jóvenes que podían regresar a casa, uno en especial caminaba de la mano de su "mejor amigo".

Sunao: entonces te parece si terminamos el trabajo mañana en mi casa

Dam: claro siempre y cuando no me presentes a tu papá

Sunao: jajaja vamos si no es tan cascarrabias como parece

Dan: tal vez pero no quiero arriesgarme n.n

Sunao: ok, entonces nos vemos mañana

Dam: bien nos vemos

Se despidieron con un inocente beso en los labios, Sunao siguió caminando mientras Dam se dirigía hacia el lado contrario, caminaba de nuevo envuelto en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le abrazo por detrás sosteniendo sus manos y poniéndole una toalla húmeda en el rostro.

Después de unos minutos perdió el conocimiento en brazos de su atacante…

Abrí los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz a mi alrededor, estaba en una recamara de color blanco, muebles de madera al lado de la cama en la que me encontraba había un balcón con puertas corredizas de vidrio, aun me sentía algo mareado, me pare con dificultad y me acerque al balcón, vi hacia afuera observando un hermoso jardín, era muy parecido al que había en mi casa. Fue hasta ahora que razone ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, veo por el balcón y lo único que observo es un espeso bosque rodeando la gran casa, por alguna razón siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, no sé cuándo ni porque pero este lugar me es sumamente familiar, las repisas de las paredes están llenas de juguetes para un niño pequeño, ahora que veo toda la habitación esta decorada con temas infantiles, me acerco a la puerta y la abro con facilidad.

Camino por un pasillo, la casa es muy grande y cada vez tengo la sensación de que si he estado aquí antes, llego al final del pasillo encontrándome con unas escaleras, mi curiosidad es grande y decido bajar, llego al piso de abajo y veo otro corredor camino y veo una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, mi curiosidad gana de nuevo y asomo mi cabeza por la puerta pero no percibo nada así que la abro…

Duke: llegaste antes de lo que imaginaba, tu curiosidad es grande

Sunao: ¿q-quien es usted? – _esos ojos, los he visto en otro lado, esos ojos color esmeralda son los de mi sueño!!!_


End file.
